Posesivo
by Nana Walker
Summary: El Conde extrañaba a Nea. Ya no lo podía ocultar y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo.


**N/A: **¡Holas gente~! Bien, antes de que lean, aviso que este drabble es caca feamente armada 8D, así que, si quieren dejarme una crítica constructiva abajo, no me digan "te quedó horrible", que eso ya lo sé x,D. Lo subo, más que nada, porque me prometí a mí misma que todo lo que escribí para reto diario (una comunidad en Livejournal), llegaría aquí, aunque no quisiese x,DU.

Bien, dicho sea esto y si aún quieren leer, adelante, no los retengo más :3

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino.

**Extensión: **534 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Puede ser visto como yaoi, aunque yo lo vea más como un cariño retorcido x,D. Spoilers del capítulo 204 del manga (sí, lo escribí cuando recién había salido ese capítulo). OoC probablemente y pasado de rosca.

**Resumen del drabble: **El Conde extrañaba a Nea. Ya no lo podía ocultar y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Posesivo<strong>_

Para el Conde del Milenio el deseo e, incluso, la lujuria desbocada, hace mucho tiempo que habían desaparecido. Simplemente se perdieron en algún lugar abandonado por ahí, junto al rastrojo de sus huellas que, con el paso del tiempo, fueron cubiertas con aquella arena del mar primigenio. Olvido hace cuantos años ya no siente ningún deseo carnal, ni siquiera traducidos en sueños eróticos de ninguna clase. Simplemente ya no había nada. Le extraña a veces darse cuenta que sus hermanos buscan, de vez en cuando, alguna mujerzuela cubierta de mugre y perdida en un callejón. Tyki tiene gustos baratos: eso se ve a simple vista. Road es algo distinta: le gusta jugar con cosas suaves, lindas y mullidas, destrozándolas en el proceso. Le encanta observar la debilidad aflorar en sus víctimas porque, de una u otra forma, todas tienen un pequeño dejo de Allen en ellas.

Reflexiona un poco más y se da cuenta de que sí hay algo. Ahora que lo piensa, eso siempre estuvo ahí. Por supuesto, no es deseo carnal y él lo sabe perfectamente: sería una blasfemia que ese sentimiento albergado por ahí, en esa carcasa casi vacía llamada corazón, fuese simple calentura del momento. Lo ha mantenido a raya a base de tapujos y remordimientos, traducidos en un solo nombre: Nea.

Si, lo extraña y ya no se lo puede negar a sí mismo. habían pasado tantos años después de haberlo asesinado y la culpa aún sigue destrozándolo. Hubiese deseado que, en el último momento, Nea se hubiese arrepentido de su traición para no tener que matarlo.

Tuvo suerte: los Noés siempre reencarnan. Esa fue la única razón del por qué se atrevió a asesinarlo: sabía perfectamente que él regresaría a cobrar la revancha— aunque, sus razones, al Conde eran las que menos importaban—. Se limitaría a perdonarle todo, aunque Nea se atreviese, después, a apuñalarlo por la espalda.

Después de haber vivido un calvario sin él, ¿qué importaría ya ese pequeño detalle?

Sabe que no es deseo carnal y eso lo fascina más. Tiene por conocido que su único anhelo es tener a Nea a su lado. No importa el precio a pagar por ello ni, mucho menos, la sangre a derramar. Deben estar juntos. Nea es suyo y debe hacérselo comprender, para que deje sus tretas infantiles y aquellas ansias pueriles de ser el Conde. ¿Para qué? Él, el Conde del Milenio, lo protegerá por siempre. No tiene absolutamente ninguna necesidad.

Siente a Nea aproximarse. No, sólo es Allen. Saber esto lo exaspera un poco, pues esperaba que Tyki y Road le trajeran al Decimocuarto. No le importa ver al exorcista, pues es Nea quien le interesa. La rabia lo carcome y se muerde el labio, impaciente. No importa, piensa, tratando de calmarse. No importa si, en ese momento era Allen el que se presentase ante sus ojos. Tenía pleno conocimiento que, más temprano que tarde, el último obstáculo para reunirse con Nea desaparecería.

Aunque fuese a costa de forzarlo a la sumisión, en contra de su voluntad, no dejaría que se fuera. Jamás.

Porque Nea, aunque no lo quisiera, le pertenecía más allá de lo que el mismo susodicho desconocía.

Solo hacía falta hacérselo entender.

Fin drabble: Posesivo

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: De antemano, muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense mucho.


End file.
